versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scout
The Scout (real name Jeremy) is one of the nine Mercenaries hired by Redmond Mann to fight against his brother, Blutarch Mann, in the Gravel War. Together with his 8 teammates, they form the RED team. Background Born in Boston, Massachusetts, Scout has been familiar with violence since the very beginning, as his 7 older brothers often got into fights. However, they often ended said fights before Scout himself could deliver his own strikes. To compensate for this, Scout began running until he suddenly got ahead of his brothers, being first to the fight. Deciding to put his speed to good use, Scout decided to become a mercenary to experience some adventure outside of beating a few people up with his brothers. Soon, he was hired by Redmond Mann into the third Reliable Excavations and Demolitions (RED) team, alongside 8 other guns-for-hire. The team began fighting for Redmond against his twin brother, Blutarch Mann and his own Builders League United (BLU) team for the land that their father bought and left for them. This was known as the Gravel War. Stats Attack Potency: Building level '(Although the weakest of the Mercs, is still comparable to them. Should be no lower than his Durability.) 'Speed: Subsonic 'with '''Supersonic '''reactions and combat speed (The fastest of the Mercs. Comparable to the likes of the Pyro, who can deflect incoming rockets and Mach 2 arrows. Runs at 106.9 m/s.) 'Durability: Building level '(Although the least durable of the Mercs, can still take a fair share of abuse. Can survive blasts from the Cow Mangler, which can vaporize humans - a feat that requires 0.7 tons of TNT to perform. Survived three rockets while already injured.) 'Hax: 'Immunity to Soul Manipulation (The Medic has surgically removed each of the Mercs' souls and implanted them into himself. Either because of this or because of the respawn system, Scout once came back from the dead.) 'Intelligence: 'Average. Skilled in combat and competent in his own way, but doesn't read well and is overall dimwitted outside of battle. 'Stamina: Incredibly high. Has been running since childhood. Is a mercenary and is therefore in peak physical shape. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Double Jump:' Scout can leap off of thin air, allowing him to reach places that are impossible to go to by less mobile Mercs. *'Double Cap:' Scout captures Payloads and Control Points at twice the speed of any other Merc. Techniques *'Home Run:' Scout points to the sky and winds up his bat before slamming it into an enemy. Using this, he can send even the Heavy flying. Equipment |-|Primary Weapons = *'Scattergun:' A shotgun-like weapon firing a spread of 10 pellets. Holds 6 shots at once and holds 32 more inside. Reloaded by pulling the lever. (All other Scatterguns have such stats unless specified.) *'Force-A-Nature:' A double-barrel break-open shotgun. Holds only 2 shots, one in each barrel. On hit, knocks back a target by a considerable amount. Its knockback also allows Scout to perform a 'triple jump' by firing the weapon at the ground when mid-air. Fires 50% faster. Releases 20% more pellets. Deals 10% less damage per pellet. *'Shortstop:' A four-barrelled pistol. Holds 4 shots, one in each barrel. Fires 42% faster. Deals 100% more damage per pellet. When using this weapon, Scout can push enemies back with a shove. Fires 60% less pellets. When deployed, Scout takes 20% increased push force taken from explosions and airblast. *'Soda Popper:' A double-barrel break-open shotgun with a can of Crit-a-Cola strapped on the bottom. Holds only 2 shots, one in each barrel. Possesses a 'Hype' meter that fills up as damage is dealt to enemies. When filled up, it lasts 8 seconds and allows Scout to perform 5 additional jumps. Reloads 25% faster. Fires 50% faster. *'Baby Face's Blaster:' A modified lever-action shotgun. Holds 4 shots. Has a boost meter that is filled up by dealing damage. When it is empty, Scout becomes slower by 13%. When full, Scout moves 40% faster than normal. Boost is reduced when performing a Double Jump and when damage is taken. *'Back Scatter:' A lever-action shotgun with a drum magazine. Holds 4 shots. Deals Mini-Crits when hitting enemies from behind. Its bullet spread is increased by 20%. |-|Secondary Weapons = *'Pistol:' A full-auto sidearm. Holds 12 rounds per magazine, with Scout carrying 3 additional mags. (All other Pistols have such stats unless specified.) *'Winger:' A full-auto sidearm. Holds 5 shots per magazine. Deals 15% more damage. Increases jump height by 25% when deployed. *'Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol:' A full-auto sidearm. Holds 9 shots per magazine. With each shot hit, heals Scout for 3 Health Points. Fires 15% faster. *'Bonk! Atomic Punch:' A can of soda. Its ingredients include radiation, isotopes, zinc, ammonium chloride and several hundred times the daily recommended allowance of sugar. When consumed, Scout becomes invincible for 8 seconds, but is unable to use his weapons. After the effect wears off, Scout receives a slowdown effect based on damage absorbed. *'Crit-a-Cola:' Another can of soda. When consumed, all of Scout's attacks become Mini-Crits, but any attack he lands causes him to take Mini-Critical damage for 5 seconds. Effect lasts for 8 seconds. *'Mad Milk:' A glass bottle of milk. When thrown at an enemy, restores 60% damage dealt as health back to Scout and his allies. Can be used to nullify the Cloak of Spies and to put out fires on an ally. *'Flying Guillotine:' A meat cleaver. When thrown, causes a bleeding effect on any hit enemy for a few seconds. |-|Melee Weapons = *'Bat:' An aluminum baseball bat. *'Sandman:' A wooden baseball bat. Comes equipped with a baseball, which can be launched. When an enemy is hit by the ball, they are slowed down for 1-8 seconds, depending on the distance that it traveled. Lowers Scout's durability by 15 Health Points. *'Candy Cane:' An oversized Christmas candy cane. When an enemy is killed (with any weapon, as long as the Candy Cane is equipped), a small Health Pack is dropped. Raises vulnerability to explosives by 25%. *'Boston Basher:' A spiked mace. On hit, causes bleeding damage for 5 seconds. When missed, causes bleeding damage on Scout for 5 seconds. *'Sun-on-a-Stick:' A black mace with a fiery orb on its end, with spikes sticking out of it. Guarantees Critical Hits on burning enemies. When deployed, Scout receives 25% less damage from fire. Deals 25% less damage overall. *'Fan O' War:' A gunbai war fan. When an enemy is struck, they become Marked for Death and all damage they take is Mini-Crits for 15 seconds. Crits when it would normally Mini-Crit. Deals 75% less damage overall. *'Atomizer:' A baseball bat decorated with Bonk! Atomic Punch stickers. Allows Scout to perform a Triple Jump when deployed. Deals Mini-Crits when mid-air. Deals 15% less overall damage. Deploys 50% slower. *'Wrap Assassin:' A tube of wrapping paper. Comes equipped with a Christmas ornament, which can be launched. When an enemy is struck, they (and any enemy in range) receive bleeding damage for a few seconds. Deals 65% less damage overall. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Killed a bear by hitting it with a bone, breaking the bone in the process. Speed/Reactions *The fastest of the 9 Mercs. This includes Pyro, who can react to rockets. *A rocket from an RPG can barely outrun him. Durability/Endurance *Regularly survives being strangled, even if it's by moves that would snap a normal man's neck. Skill/Intelligence *Assisted in an assault on a BLU base. *Defeated a BLU Heavy on his own. *Assisted in stopping the BLU team's train from hitting their base. *Alongside his team, regularly fights against supernatural threats, such as mages, talking books or even sentient eyeballs. *Helped take down a giant bread monster. *Alongside his team, stopped Grey Mann's robot invasion. *Joined his team to fight back against Grey Mann after he took over Mann Co.. Powerscaling *'The Mercs:' (The Teufort Nine have constantly been shown as somewhat equal in terms of power. Even though Scout is the physically weakest and most frail, he should nonetheless compare.) Weaknesses *Incredibly cocky. *The frailest out of the nine Mercs. *Not very smart. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Mercenaries Category:Firearm Users Category:Speedsters Category:Building Level Category:Subsonic Category:Supersonic Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Fortress Category:Valve Category:Humans Category:Bat Users